fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Illyasviel von Einzbern
This article is for , Illyasviel von Einzbern. For 5 , see Sitonai. For event enemy version, see Testament. Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 17.5%. |img2= nparrow |name2= Unlimited Prana Supply |rank2= C |effect2= Charges own NP gauge by 3% every turn. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A+= Reduces own attack by 10% for 3 turns. Demerit Reduces own defense by 10% for 3 turns. Demerit |overchargeeffect = Increases own Buster performance for 1 turn. |leveleffect= Damage + |l1= 600% |l2= 800% |l3= 900% |l4= 950% |l5= 1000% |chargeeffect= Buster + |c1= 20% |c2= 35% |c3= 50% |c4= 65% |c5= 80% }} |-| Rank EX= Increases own NP generation rate by 20% for 3 turns. Increases own critical star generation rate by 20% for 3 turns. Deals damage to one enemy. Reduces own attack by 10% for 3 turns. Demerit Reduces own defense by 10% for 3 turns. Demerit |overchargeeffect = Increases own Buster performance for 1 turn. |leveleffect= Damage + |l1= 800% |l2= 1000% |l3= 1100% |l4= 1150% |l5= 1200% |chargeeffect= Buster + |c1= 20% |c2= 40% |c3= 60% |c4= 80% |c5= 100% }} |-| Video= - Old= |}} Ascension |5}} |21= |12}} |22= |9}} |31= |5}} |32= |10}} |33= |4}} |41= |12}} |42= |8}} |43= |5}} |51= |10}} |52= |5}} |53= |5}} |54= |5}} |1qp= |100,000}} |2qp= |300,000}} |3qp= |1,000,000}} |4qp= |3,000,000}} |5qp= |3,000,000}} |5icon = }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21= |12}} |31= |5}} |41= |12}} |42= |5}} |51= |5}} |52= |10}} |61= |12}} |62= |6}} |71= |12}} |72= |6}} |81= |18}} |82= |10}} |91= |1}} |1qp= |200,000}} |2qp= |400,000}} |3qp= |1,200,000}} |4qp= |1,600,000}} |5qp= |4,000,000}} |6qp= |5,000,000}} |7qp= |10,000,000}} |8qp= |12,000,000}} |9qp= |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster, Quick and Arts performance by 8% while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *She shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with Nero Claudius (Caster). *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Nikola Tesla. *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Osakabehime. *During her NP the music playing in the background is her theme from Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma★Illya 2wei Herz!, "Shoujo wa sono Saki e (The girl is heading beyond that)". *She received Battle Animation and Sprite Update and Additional Dialogue on Prisma Causeway -Re-install-, 23 January 2019 Update. *She received her first Costume Dress Testament Form on the Prisma Causeway -Re-install-. Images Saint Graphs= Illya_stage1.png|Stage 1 Illya_stage2.png|Stage 2 Illya_stage3.png|Stage 3 Illya_stage4.png|Stage 4 IllyasvielVonEinzbernCostume1.png|Testament Form IllyaAF1.png|April Fool |-| Icons= Illyaprismaicon.png|Stage 1 IllyasvielStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 IllyasvielStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 IllyasvielFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 IllyasvielCostume1Icon.png|Testament Form S136 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S136 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S136 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) S136 status servant cos1.png|Portrait (Testament Form) |-| Sprites= IllyasvielVonEinzbernStage1New.png|Stage 1 IllyasvielVonEinzbernStage2New.png|Stage 2 IllyasvielVonEinzbernStage3New.png|Stage 3 IllyasvielVonEinzbernCostume1Sprite.png|Testament Form S136 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S136 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S136 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) S136 card servant cos1.png|Command Card (Testament Form) nplogo136.png|NP Logo IllyasvielVonEinzbernStage3New NoEffects.png|Stage 3 (No Effects) IllyasvielVonEinzbernCostume1Sprite NoEffects.png|Testament Form (No Effects) Illyahigh1.png|Old Stage 1 Illyahigh2.png|Old Stage 2 Illyahigh3.png|Old Stage 3 IllyasvielVonEinzbernStage3 NoEffects.png|Old Stage 3 (No Effects) Illya_stick.png|Kaleidosticks (Old) Illya 1.png|Stage 1 (Initial Released Battle Mode) |-| Expression Sheets= Illyasheet 1.png|Stage 1 Illya 1 no wand.png|Stage 1 (Without Ruby) Illyasheet 2.png|Stage 2 Illyasheet 2 no wand.png|Stage 2 (Without Ruby) Illyasheet 3.png|Stage 3 Illya Testmanet Expressions.png|Testament Form Illya_Event_Shop_Expressions.png|Prisma Causeway Event Illya Shopkeeper Illya_Event_Mirror_Expressions.png|Mirror (Prisma Causeway Event) Ruby.png|Magical Ruby Ruby_2.png|Magical Ruby Blush Ruby_3.png|Magical Ruby with Syringe |-| Craft Essences= Verdant_sound_of_destruction.png|Verdant Sound of Destruction Prisma_cosmos.png|Prisma Cosmos Halloween_Puchidevil.png|Halloween Petite Devil Tearsofvalentine.png|Valentine Dojo of Tears Phantasmal_Summoning_%28Install%29.png|Phantasmal Summoning (Install) Choco_Angel_.png|Choco Angel Handmade_Chocolate_of_Affection.png|Handmade Chocolate of Affection (Valentine CE) Portrait_CE_0496.png|Mama's Trump Card CE1153.png|Knit the Love Category:Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya Category:German Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Illya